


You put an arrow through my [head]

by durantesknight



Category: Arrow (TV 2012), DC's Legends of Tomorrow (TV)
Genre: F/F, sara lance is crazy and bi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-17
Updated: 2017-11-01
Packaged: 2019-01-18 12:27:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,779
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12388062
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/durantesknight/pseuds/durantesknight
Summary: Assasins au: My apologies, upon closer inspection it turns out that you are not the person I was hired to kill





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> based on a tumblr prompt

It had been a long night for Sara Lance, she had gone out for dinner with her sister after a long day of work, a decision she regrets now, three hours filled with Laurel talking about her new girlfriend (that somehow was her ex’s ex) later, Sara only wanted a drink and her bed.

Opening the door and entering her apartment she threw her keys in the small bow, removed he shoes and jacket and felt the breeze coming from the window. she froze, certain she had left the window closed, it was Star City after all, pretty much crime capital.

With her guard up and small steps she walked through the strait corridor that led to her living room, she closed her eyes at the end of it, trying to listen to anything that gave away the presence of an intruder. There was nothing.

As soon as she entered the room she felt something coming at her, with her instincts on full alert she jumped just in time to avoid being hit by an arrow.

 _Motherfucker._ Sara mentally cursed. _I was expecting a petty thief not a fucking ninja. ___

__Looking in the direction the arrow had come from she saw a dark figure by the window’s side, the wind blew lightly, just enough to the streets light shine through the curtains, making the figure easier to see Sara noticed they’re already ready to release another arrow._ _

__Wide eyed Sara jumped behind her couch for cover, that was not the way she thought her night was going to end._ _

__

__“Stop delaying the unavoidable Mrs. Stample, you know why I am here and who send me.” It was female voice, or at least Sara assumed so, it was deep and had a beautiful accent._ _

__“I’m not Mrs. Stample!” Sara raised her arms trying to show surrender, she could maybe win a one-on-one fight she had to make the woman in the shadows stop sending arrow her way. “I just rent the apartment!”_ _

__After a beat of silence Sara risked to look in the direction of the figure, the woman, to find she had lowered the bow and was now looking at what she assumed was cellphone. After a few more seconds the woman looked up._ _

__“My apologies, upon closer inspection it turns out that you are not the person I was ordered to kill.”_ _

__“Yeah sure man, what’s a feel arrows after an apology, right?” Sara answered sarcastically, her living room walls were full of arrows and there was a ninja with a sexy voice by her window, yet another story nobody was going to believe._ _

__The hooded woman seemed to ponder on her words for a moment before lowering the hood and the mask, she was just as beautiful as her voice sounded, Sara thought forgetting that she had just tried to kill her._ _

__“I’m Nyssa Al Ghul, how can I make up for you?”_ _

__Smirking, Sara decided to be bold, maybe was the tiredness, but she was feeling confident._ _

__“I don’t know, you could take me to dinner, maybe Friday?”_ _

__Nyssa seem surprised, with a frowned confused face._ _

__“Do you go on a date with everyone who tries to kill you by mistake?”_ _

__“Nah, only pretty ninjas like you.”_ _


	2. Chapter 2

It was Sara's day off she laid on her couch in pajamas, with absolutely nothing on mind, in the tv a host present the guest with possible answers to a history question sara did not know the answer.

 

“I must apologize for not attending our date.” Sara jumped, suddenly, startled by the voice. She turned in the direction of the sound, to find the woman, nyssa, again by the side of the window.

 

“Dude what the fuck? wear a bell or something.”

 

“That would be counterproductive, one of your neighbors could hear me and call the police and my knowledge of American culture tells me you should only meet the parents when you're ready to go _steady,”_  she pronounced the last word as if she didn’t really understand it.

 

Sara blinked, it was a joke, the pretty ninja who had tried to kill her had just made a joke, she wanted to ask where she had gotten her knowledge from.

 

“How do you know my dad is cop?” she asked instead.

 

Nyssa took a step out of the shadows.

 

“After I wrongly tried to kill you i of course went to learn who you are, i was expecting you to call the police after,” out of the shadows and illuminated by the television’s  light her face was more visible, it had been only a week but memory didn’t make her beauty justice. “Why didn’t you?”

 

Sara shrugged, truth was she didn't know why, she had picked up the phone and dialed the first 5 numbers to call her father before giving up, instead of spending the night giving her statement to the police se had spent it pulling arrows out of the couch.

 

“I figured you must had had a good reason to try to kill mrs stemple,” Sara arched a brow, she hadn't heard of the woman since she rent the apartment, so she didn't have many clues. “Did you?”

 

“Yes,” nyssa tilted her head like a bird, trying to get a read on Sara.

 

“You know I did get some shady vibes of her when we met.”

 

* * *

 

They rescheduled the date after a conversation after how well financed ninja’s were - _I’m not a ninja, Sara_ she smiled remembering the woman’s voice- and Sara had thought about backing down many times before the day came, a date with a _assassin (_ not a _ninja)_ who had tried to kill her and almost surely killed the owner of her apartment was a 100 in the bad ideas scale, but she shrugged it off, she had dated Oliver Queen after all, not much could be worse than that.

 

* * *

 

Sara arrived at the restaurant a little late, she was indecisive on what to wear and ended up texting Laurel, which involved telling Laurel she even had a date in the first place. They spent more time texting about it than picking up the outfit.

 

she gave the receptionist the name nyssa had told her the reservation had been made under; Raatko (a quick google search had showed zero results for a Nyssa Raatko) and followed her to the far corner of the _very fancy_ restaurant.

 

Nyssa stared at her the whole way to the table and Sara had to make some effort not to blush.

 

“You look… beautiful.” she said when Sara sat, looking a little thrown off.

 

“I can say the same about you,” Sara answered, smirking “Don’t take me wrong you make the whole ninja look look good but this is much better.”

 

Nyssa smiled shyly making Sara’s breath catch in her throat because _wow._

 

* * *

 

Making Nyssa smile, or laugh for that matter. quick became Sara’s favorite thing, she talked about herself while making stupid jokes, about Laurel and about her father, about the first time her father caught her with a girl (that particular story made Nyssa blush) and about how her sister is totally smitten over some I.T girl

 

Nyssa doesn't talked half as much, she listened intently and made a comment here and there, but by the desert time Sara had wore her down, making her share a few not detailed stories about her father ( _who is not a ninja king, Sara_ ) and the island she lives in.

 

Nyssa paid the bill and since she is some kind of ninja princess Sara doesn't object

 

_(Nyssa sighed._

 

_“I’m not a ninj- I give up.)_

 

* * *

 

Nyssa insisted on walking her home, making Sara feel like a teenager again, but in a good way, so they did, without talking, shoulders brushing, taking in the night.

 

They stopped in front of her apartment, in silence, none of them quit wanted the night to end.

 

“I do not think one date is good enough for the several arrow I shot at you.” Nyssa broke the silence first, sounding like she had deliberated a lot about the subject.

 

“Oh?”

 

“Yes, I think i have an obligation of going out with you a few more times to make up for it.” She smiled and Sara smiled back, and then she kissed her,

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i just went through a nine days exam week and my brain hurts so if there's any mistakes just point it out and i'll fix it later


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ok so i havent seen arrow since like the end of season 2(?) and i dont think ra's appeared then, from what i saw he is a dick but i wasnt in the mood for family drama so he is cool here bc you know... story telling needs him to be  
> (i've been trying to upload this chap for two days now but my internet kept crashing, sorry!)

Nyssa kneeled before her father, she had been summoned.

 

“Tell me, my child, what afflicts you?” she took a deep breath, Ra’s al Ghul always knew it all, there was no point in lying.

 

“I must apologise my lord for I feel… torn apart.”

 

Ra’s shifted in his throne, that was not knews for him, he had notice the changes in his daughter behaviour in the last month, but it still bothered him.

 

“Is this why you been requesting all of the assignment on US soil?” Nyssa nodded in agreement and Ra’s sighed. “Is the woman isn’t it? the one you wrongfully attacked?”

 

Nyssa looked up for the first time, in her father's face she saw not anger but some kind of sad comprehension.

 

“Yes.”

 

* * *

 

Sara was in the kitchen, washing the dishes, when she heard the steps, she smiled. She had grown used to Nyssa's cryptidness and inability to use the front door.

 

“Hey stranger,” It had been longer than the usual since they last saw each other. “it's been a while.” Sara had been worried, she had no way of contacting Nyssa and her  _ job  _ wasn’t exactly safe.

 

“Yes and I’m sorry for it, but I do have some news i would like to share with you, maybe during dinner?”

 

“Hold that thought,” Sara said picking up a dishcloth to dry her hands and pay full attention to her kind-of-girlfriend. “Have you mad any plans yet?”

 

Nyssa nodded negatively, intrigued by whatever idea Sara seemed to be having.

 

“Good don’t plan anything, I already have,”  she looked excited by whatever idea she had. Nyssa opened her mouth to question but Sara didn't let her. “Nop! don't ask me what it is, is a surprise.”

 

And Nyssa hated surprised but she knew Sara enough to know she was as stubborn as she could get, there was no way she going to tell her what the surprise was. She sighed.

 

“Still on that subject I only have plans for tonight, wanna go for ice cream?”

 

* * *

 

Nyssa couldn't help but smile at Sara’s own contradictions, she refused to tell what her plans were for the nights, but insisted on knowing what was Nyssa's news. 

 

After the ice cream they went back to Sara’s apartment to fill up the time doing nothings, just laying on the couch, with the tv on even though they weren't really paying attention to what was on, they were simply enjoying each others company, Sara never said it out loud but when Nyssa was gone she missed her too much.

 

* * *

 

“There are no restaurants this way, Sara.” Nyssa said as Sara took at turn, she was more and more curious about Sara’s plans. 

 

“I’m well aware.” Sara answered without even taking her eyes out of the road

 

“This is residential area.”

 

“Yep.”

 

She sighed, apparently Sara was convicted in keeping her secret till the very last minute.

 

They finally stopped, after a few minutes in front of a house, Nyss recognized the adherence from her earlier reckon on Sara. Her eyes went wide.

 

“What are we doing here?”

 

Sara took her time to turn off the car engine and remove her seatbelt before turning to nyssa, she placed her hand in the other woman’s thigh in reassurance,

 

“Look, I really like you,” she was smiling like a kid on christmas morning. “I like your face, our crazy planned-five-minutes-before dates, I like how smart you are and I even like the whole not-a-ninja thing.” she took a deep breath and closed her eyes trying to focus her thoughts, Nyssa’s heart was beating hard and fast. “I want you to meet my family-well Laurel and dad,  but we could go see mom in Central if you want-But this doesn’t have to change the way we do stuff ok? I just want the people I care about to know each other.”

 

As soon as Sara stopped talking Nyssa grabbed her face to a passionate kiss.

 

* * *

 

They stood on the door waiting for it to be open and Nyssa ashamed herself with the anxiety that it was being build inside her, she had faced challenges most people couldn’t even dream of and yet there she was, with sweaty hands at her sort-of-girlfriend's dad door.

 

“Hey,” Sara took her hand lightly squeezed in reassurance. “They’re gonna love you.” she smiled “And if they don’t who gives a fuck, you’re dating me not them.”

 

As sara finished saying the door opened, a woman nyssa recognized as Laurel, Sara’s sister, smiled at them.

 

“So you’re the mysterious Nyssa,” Laurel said pulling them inside. “I can’t wait to ask you all the things Sara didn't told me.” 

 

* * *

 

“So for how long exactly have you two been together?” They hadn’t been sitted for two minutes when Quentin asked making Sara stop mid bite.

 

(The introductions had been made an Nyssa made an excellent job at pretending not to already know all the information being thrown at her.)

 

“Four months.” She answered.

 

“That's,” a lot, he wanted to say, for Sara standards that was a lot. “Nice.”

 

“And how exactly did you met?” Laurel was the one to speak this time, taking a bite of her food and looking directly at Nyssa it was obvious she wanted her to answer.

 

“I confused Sara’ address by somebody’s else, I apologized and she asked me out.” Laurel shooked.

 

“Okay in my defence,” Sara put her fork down frowning at the fact that that was all true and yet it sounded ridiculous. “It was late, I was tired and she is beautiful.” Nyssa blushed.

 

* * *

 

“So, Nyssa. Sara told me you travel  lot for work, isn’t kind hard to maintain a relationship like that?” Laurel questioned during dessert and Sara really felt like hitting her.

 

“Laurel…” she started to intervening.

 

“It's okay habibti,” the endearment escaped before Nyssa even realized, she tooks Sara’s hand to reassure her the question was nothing she couldn’t deal with. All she had to do was tell the truth while using her usual coverstory. “It is hard and we been doing fine until now, but me and my father been talking about opening an office in the US so i can spend more time here.”

 

It was Sara’s time to shook on her food, she spat half of it back on the plate.

 

“What?!”

 

Nyss turned her full attention to Sara, she smiled, the mood of the room seemed to change around them.

 

“That was the new I wanted to share with you, Father noticed the change in my behavior and surprisingly enough he does not object to our relationship as long as stay in the  _ family business,  _ and apparently is not effective to me to bounce back and forth so... we came up with a solution.” 

 

“Is this you way of telling your father, the most scary man i have ever heard of, the fucking nin--” she stopped herself from saying  _ ninja king, _ remembering they had company and Nyssa also had to stop herself from immediately answering with  _ we’re not ninjas.  _ “Knows I’m bagging his daughter.” and the moment was over.

 

“God Sara can you please not talk like that?” Quentin said exasperated and mildly disgusted, throwing his napkin in his plate.

 

* * *

 

They were already at the door ready to go when her father asked if he could have a moment with Nyssa, Sara wanted to drag her out and stop Quentin from acting like they were a sixteen-years-old couple but Nyssa was faster.

 

“Of course, Captain Lance.” it had been Captain Lance all night even though he insisted  _  it’s just Quentin, Nyssa. _

 

So Sara stepped outside with Laurel, pretending to pay attention to what her sister was saying while trying to read her father’s lips.

 

“Look, kid I'm not going to give you a shovel talk,” Quentin looked uncomfortable. “Sara know how to take care of herself, kind off, but you seem like a serious woman, and Sara? i know it doesn’t look like but sometimes she takes life  _ too  _ serious,” he made a pause looking at his daughters outside and smiled at Sara’s poor attempt to make it look like she wasn’t staring. “So just… be good to her okay?”

 

Nyssa seemed surprised, she had been full on prepared to pretend to be intimidate by whatever dad-treat he was planning on throwing at her, but she was not ready for that.

 

“I’ll do my best to be whatever Sara need me to be… Quentin.”  

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ok so, this is probably tha last chapther bc im out of ideas for this and im planing on focus on my original writing for nanowrimo  
> thanks for all the comments and stuff it means a lot.

**Author's Note:**

> https://mickysrory.tumblr.com


End file.
